Battleship
The is one of the current Tier 4 choices for the Overseer and Twin Flank that can be selected at level 45. Upon upgrading, the tanks’ weapons are replaced with four Modified Spawners that can be toggled on and off. The class was added on August 28th, 2016. Design The Battleship features a blue circular base, while essentially looking like the Twin Flank, but using Spawners instead of barrels. Technical Size |HiddenStat2 = |HiddenStat3 = |HiddenStat4 = |HiddenStat1Val = ▼▼ |HiddenStat2Val = |HiddenStat3Val = |HiddenStat4Val = }} Upon upgrading to the Battleship, your Overseer drones will disappear. The Drone Count capacity is removed, as the Battleship fires endlessly since drones will keep disappearing. *The Drones will have a very short lifespan—only about 4 seconds. *Drone Speed will increase. *Drone Penetration and Damage will drastically decrease. *Reload allows you to spawn even more drones. *It will gain four Mini Spawners. *Two Spawners will spawn controllable Drones, and the other two spawn uncontrollable Drones. Strategy *Strong against: Unprepared, slow, or distracted tanks with low Bullet Penetration and/or Reload. *Weak against: Long-ranged tanks, tanks with decent Bullet Penetration and Bullet Damage output (e.g. Necromancer, Overlord, Destroyer, Auto 5, Triplet) and potentially melee tanks (such as Smasher and Booster). As the Battleship *The Battleship behaves extremely similar to the non-playable Guardian; and as such, they both share similar weaknesses. However, since the Drones spawn at such a quick rate and don’t move in a straight line, very few tanks can take out the Battleship without taking hefty amounts of damage. It can overwhelm an unprepared weak tank and quickly destroy them without much time for the target to react, especially in a 1v1 situation. As a result, players should generally try to max out Movement Speed, especially if playing in FFA. Best used in teams of Battleships in Domination. *Be cautious when engaging in a 1v1 battle with an Overlord, as their Drones can quickly wipe out a Battleship’s drones. *It is advised to stay/hide in one place and ambush, since the key to defeat opposing tanks is to get the first shot; players should also build up Movement Speed to ensure that they can keep attacking the opponent and not let them go. *It is not advised to stay at the Pentagon Nest since Pentagons have relatively high health, requiring many of your Drones to destroy them. *The easiest thing to do is force enemies to the border. This will put opponents at a disadvantage because they have no room to run from the Drone swarm. Players should keep moving from side to side to avoid taking damage from bullets. *The Battleship can easily take out a Triple Twin by keeping a distance from it and letting its drones sweep through the gap between cannons. Similar strategies can be also used on an Octo Tank, but be aware that the bullets coming from all directions might take the player out since the Battleship can’t fire bullets to defend itself. *The Battleship is a good counter against Trapper classes. The player’s Drones are small enough that they have a chance to slip through a Trap wall. The Battleship does especially well against the Mega Trapper and the Gunner Trapper classes because both of them are not able to fire Traps fast enough to block all incoming Drones. *In game modes with teams, the Battleship, like the Tri-Trapper is an incredibly good supporting tank because with it’s small, fast drones, it can assist in damaging a tank who is fighting another tank of your team, or alternatively, distract an opposing tank’s attention to make way for a more offensive tank like the Annihilator. If you are going against a tank like the Annihilator, some drones will go around its bullets. Just make sure to dodge. *A skilled Battleship player can kill ramming/melee tanks, like Spikes, Landmines, and ramming Annihilators. To cope with their fast speed, players should upgrade their movement speed and constantly move backward when engaging in battle with a rammer, letting their Drones slowly chip away at the enemy. Against the Battleship *It is strongly advised for players to stay far away from the Battleship and attack from a distance because its Drones can do a very respectable amount of damage in a small amount of time. *To fight the Battleship, it is ideal to use the Sniper branch, Destroyer-class tanks or the Streamliner since they fire in a straight line and their Bullets will penetrate through many of the Drones. *Tanks in the Twin branch (especially Triplet) and the Gunner-class tanks have a chance of fighting it, as they have a more focused fire. However, tanks that saturate the battlefield with Bullets like the Penta Shot or Spread Shot may be lucky to get a stray kill but are otherwise unlikely to unless their Bullet Penetration and Damage is upgraded enough to take out multiple Drones. *Using the Battleship against another Battleship may work but, by doing this, both might die since a Battleship’s Drones can’t be used for blocking the enemy’s. *Overlords and Necromancers are also viable as they can cut through the Drones and easily overwhelm the target, assuming that Drone Damage and Drone Health are maxed. Even so, it’s a risky idea since half the Drones are unpredictable and may reach the player before they can be blocked. This is especially difficult if a Battleship manages to surprise the player when not at maximum capacity. *The Smasher Class, if used correctly, can go through all the Drones and kill the Battleship, given that it has maxed out Maximum Health and Body Damage. The Tri-Angle branch can also pierce through the Drones and reach the Battleship faster using maximum Reload to propel them, even though they have less health than Smashers. *If the player manages to quickly move close to the Battleship as an Octo Tank, the Battleship will no longer be able to damage the player due to the spread of the Drones. *Battleship's uncontrollable drones can reach very far, making a Battleship very dangerous to Destroyer classes. However, Once a Destroyer gets close, the Battleship will almost always die, their drones are not strong enough to block the bullet. History *Battleship was added on August 28, 2016. *This replaced Octo Tank when it was added as a Twin Flank upgrade between 15th April and 17th April 2016. Trivia *When it was added, there was a glitch that made the Drones spread without right-clicking or pressing shift. *The Battleship is the first “true” Drone Class to use a Drone type with a different name and control to the others. *The Battleship used to shoot only uncontrollable AI Drones. On August 30th, it was updated, and now has controllable Drones shooting from the front barrels, while the back barrels are AI-controlled. **This makes it the first tank to have its Drone control reworked. **The order of the Spawners are reversed on the other side. *It is also the first “true” Drone class to not be an Overseer-exclusive upgrade (also branches off Twin Flank). *The Battleship is currently the only tank in-game that requires Auto Fire to be turned on to fire Drones. *It is the first Drone tank with no Drone limit and with a Drone lifespan. *Sometimes, there is a glitch that will make the Battleship selection in Overseer’s Upgrade branch move to the top and have a green background instead of dark blue. *Although the Battleship is a drone user, the upgrading stats remains “bullets” rather than “drones”. The Battleship’s drones are technically bullets since Battleship Partisans will go through the border, while normal drones or Partisans will not. Bullets will also go through. *The Battleship’s name comes from the fact that it fires many Partisans, which resemble the weapons used by most real Battleships; also, the Battleship vaguely resembles a real Battleship. *Battleship is the tank that can upgrade from the most Tier 2 tanks. They are Flank Guard, Sniper, and Twin. *There also once was a glitch that Battleship drones, along with Necromancer drones, would move with nearly indefinite speed. Base Drones were also extremely slow, roughly the same speed as a drifting Polygon that isn’t a Crasher. Bugs On Sep 1st, 2016, Battleship and Necromancer Drones were incredibly fast, allowing Necromancer users especially to dominate any game mode they entered. }} Gallery GreenBattleShip.png|A Green Battleship firing Drones Screen Shot 2016-08-28 at 3.31.58 PM.png|A Battleship at a glance im king.png|Controlling the Drones Battleship Icon1.png|The green themed upgrade that Battleship gets when upgrading from Twin Flank Category:Auto Tanks Category:Diep.io